


The Nightmare That Is Guilt

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s nightmares bring back his guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare That Is Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto surfaced quickly from the nightmare, sweat flowing down his face, the images had been so horrifying, his mind conjuring the thoughts of what could have happened if Lisa had escaped. He couldn’t help but feel guilt over everything that had happened with Lisa. He felt guilt that he had survived while she was partially converted, guilt that he had been unable to save her and guilt at the deaths that had occurred because of his attempts to help her. The guilt that he felt the most in regards to the whole Lisa situation all centred around the one man, Jack. He felt guilt for lying to him, for getting involved with him, and most of all he had felt guilt for loving him, he hadn’t meant to fall in love with the man, it had just happened. Now however the guilt wasn’t worth it, Lisa was gone and had been for a long while and Jack had forgiven him, he let out a small smile as an arm pulled him closer. He cast a quick glance at Jack, noting that he was still asleep before curling himself into him and allowing himself to drift back to sleep with Jack holding him, keeping his nightmares at bay.


End file.
